Okami: Soshi Okami Itonami
by Haxutani
Summary: YAY! MY first story on here! Asami, Amaterasu's descendant, is on a mission similar to saving the world from Yami. Except this time: she has Eki with her! Weird, random, and I DON'T OWN OKAMI!
1. Everyone's Favorite Beginning

_Wha… where am I? __It's so…cold…_

You're here.

_Where's here? It's too dark to be Nippon…_

That's because it isn't Nippon, Mother Amaterasu.

_Then where am I?_

…

_Answer me!_

…Waka! What are you doing here?

I came to see Amaterasu… But it seems that she is not here.

_Waka!_

I will find her eventually… either way, it is time for Gravity to awaken Asami.

_Waka! Waka! WAKA!_

"C'mon Hayabusa!" Mushi called out to his dog.

I was watching from above the waterfall in the peaceful village of Kamiki. It was too peaceful today… my black fur stood on end, blue eyes looking for any type of danger.

That's when it happened: the sky began to turn black, swirls of crimson and evil winds controlling the sky. I jumped down to the village, landing in the rice field that Kushi uses to make her famous sake. Running up to the sacred tree Konohana, I ran past the villagers but… they were made of stone. This is bad…

"Even the flute playing guy? Man, this is REALLY bad." I barked, passing… well, the flute playing guy.

Before I could reach the shrine of Amaterasu, a giant rock came hurtling towards Amaterasu's statue, aiming to crush it completely. Right when it was about to hit it, a bright light crushed the rock into pieces, saving the statue. Before my eyes was the Guardian Wolf, Gravity. Her glistening silver fur had strange blue markings all over her. Blue and ebony rosary beads spinned and swirled around her, dancing a gentle waltz.

"This world is now being controlled by a deep dark evil… as it was 100 years ago when Amaterasu saved Nippon from Yami. It's as if history is repeating itself, just like it did before." she muttered, looking up at the sky.

100 years ago? When Amaterasu met my ancestor, Jeremy, on pure accident? What the heck is going on?

"It seems as if I have to awaken you, Asami. My powers are diminishing as I speak and stare at your stone state."

Gravity wagged her tail furiously, rosary appearing in front of her. It was a delicate gold and black, silver accenting the beads in little swirls. It glowed a dim silver, slightly twirling side to side.

"Arise, Asami! Use your divine powers and save this land from the evil that plagues it's inhabitants!" Gravity howled, tossing the rosary at the moss-covered was a perfect fit as the rosary landed on the statue's back, spinning like a Frisbee.

Moments later, the statue began glowing that same dim silver light, then before my eyes, the statue came to life. Right in front of Gravity was Amaterasu, or so I thought. Her fur was the same snowy white of Amaterasu, just that she looked… different. No red markings, her tail was tipped with tan instead of black, and those eyes... they were like pieces of sapphire. She shook her fur, eyes shut tightly to avoid the debris in the air.

"Asami, you do know the reason why you have been awakened, correct?" Gravity asked, sitting down and wrapping her tail around her.

All Asami did was shake her head.

"For Amaterasu's descendant, you seem quite empty headed. No matter. It is your destiny to save Nippon from disaster, for the impossible has happened. Yami, the lord of darkness, has returned in a hidden form. It is your responsibility to defeat him with the power of the Eight Soshi Okami." Gravity reported to the now sleeping Asami.

Gravity shook her head, her tail tip twitching in annoyance.

"What a poor excuse of a god! We could have a blind cat do this without a problem!" A small voice called from Gravity's muzzle, bouncing over to in front of Asami.

"Now now, Takumi. She may look…unpolished, but she will come to learn." Gravity barked.

"As if! She can't even bark! C'mon, Asa! Bark!" Takumi urged, glowing a bright red.

Just then, Asami scooped Takumi in her mouth and shut it tight. I couldn't help but wag my tail a bit.

"Thank you Asami. Now then, why won't you bark?" Gravity asked curiously. There was silence for about a minute, the darkness growing darker and darker by the moment. Then, up came Takumi, covered in wolf slobber and ranting at Asami.

"YUCK! Wolf spit! You'll regret ever trying to eat the great Takumi!" Takumi ranted, waving his miniature sword around.

"You are one annoying poncle, Takumi," Asami barked. Her bark… it was just…divine, even if she was pissed at that moment.

"The reason I don't bark is because I had took a vow of silence, which has now been broken." Asami replied to Gravity's question.

"I see."

Just then, a dragon's roar shook the area of Nippon, shattering the peaceful feeling. It shot into my ears, making me crouch and cover my ears.

"What was that!" Takumi asked, now glowing a green color.

"That was Esaki. Asami, you must obtain the powers of the Eight Soshi Okami and defeat Yami's resurrected form. I cannot help you, for my powers are diminishing. I barely have the strength to utter words. Cut the fruit of the sacred tree and revive the spirits of the villagers," Gravity pleaded, fading away into nothing.

"Gravity! You can't leave me alone with this run-of-the-mill god! Gravity!" Takumi ranted, burning a bright red."I think she did that on purpose, Takumi… Either way, let's cut this fruit down." Asami barked.

"Whatever! I'm going to hunker down in this fur of yours, Asa." Takumi replied, jumping into Asami's fur.

_Now's my chance_! I began crawling into view, slowly and unsurely. Asami was only staring up at the very large pink peach hanging from the sacred tree's branches. I was only ten feet away from her, so close yet so far… Then she turned around.

"Who are you and why did you spy on me?" she growled.

"I'm Eki. I watch over the villagers and make sure that they're safe…," I answered.

Asami ceased her growling, seeing that I was telling the truth. Then, she smiled a little bit.

"You seem nice. Come with me!" Asami barked.

Out of nowhere, Takumi landed on my muzzle, glowing a bright green.

"Oh no, he can't come with us!" Takumi disagreed.

"And why not? He already knows that I'm Amaterasu's descendant, so we might as well let him come with." Asami reasoned.

"Ugh! Never mind! Fine, he can come!" Takumi whined, jumping back into Asami's fur.

"Sorry about Takumi," Asami apologized.

"It's okay. I'll help anyway that I can." I assured.

Great, now I'm partners with Amaterasu's descendant and her poncle. Asami went back to staring at the large peach in the tree. Now the question was: How are we going to cut it down?


	2. Oh My Goddesses

"Hey Asami, how are we going to-"

Before I could even finish my sentence, the peach fell to the ground, bursting open and revealing a bright ray of light. Soon, the dry, lifeless area that Kamiki became was replaced and returned back to its original self. I stood in shock, amazed by Asami's powers.

"Okay, how did you do that?" I asked.

"I imagined that I cut it down, then it just fell from the branches." Asami admitted, facing me.

Okay, that was clever of her. Note to self: Let Asami handle things.

"A'ight, let's go check on the villagers!" Takumi declared, hopping on Asami's head.

"Get off, bug." Asami demanded.

"How many times must I tell you! I AM NOT A BUG!" Takumi ranted, burning a deep red.

"Yeah yeah yeah, let's just go check on the villagers," she barked, running towards the village, me following closely behind her.

When we were halfway to the village, I remembered that everyone was stone.

"Asami! Everyone's-"

But she already found out. Everyone was still stone, including Hayabusa. Was the heck was happening?

"Their statues… lifeless statues…" she muttered as she sniffed Mushi.

"This is terrible! We need to find someone with a pulse, and quick!" Takumi blurted out.

"I don't think anyone has a pulse at the moment. We need to get to higher ground and see if everything's alright." I advised, dashing up the steps, Asami behind me.

"What about that Sun Deck? That could be high enough!" Takumi suggested.

"Good idea, Taku." Asami barked, dashing ahead of me and jumping up to the platform.

When we reached the platform, all three of us gazed into the sky, noticing that the sun wasn't even out.

"Oh great! It's dark and the sun's not even out! If we had some kind of magical power to make the sun appear…" Takumi mumbled.

"Asami, do you think that you can imagine the sun in the sky so that it'll appear?" I suggested.

"Nope, I can only cut things down…" Asami barked.

"Oh great… now what do we do?" Takumi whined.

"Good things come to those who wait, Takumi…" a faint bark muttered.

"Umm, Asami? Did you say something?" Takumi asked curiously.

"No, not at all." Asami refused.

"Then who did?" I asked.

All three of us turned around slowly, coming face-to-face with the Guardian of the Light, Hikari.  
Her golden fur reminded me of the sun's rays of light, pale cold yellow eyes looking relaxed and wise. Her paws were that same pale yellow and her tail could have been mistaken as a bolt of lightning. All and all, she was surrounded by a pale yellow aura. This was no ordinary wolf.  
"I am Hikari, Guardian of the Light and the Wielder of the Gift of Joy." The Guardian barked, shaking her fringe of fur away from her eyes.

"Umm…hi?" Asami barked in more of a question, tilting her furry head to the side.

"Asami, you have so much to learn…" Hikari barked, shaking her head in dissapointment.

"I know I do…" Asami whined, rolling her eyes.

Hikari sighed. "I am one of the Eight Soshi Okami, otherwise known as the Eight Elemental Wolves. You must obtain the 7 other Soshi Okami in order to defeat Yami." Hikari barked.

"That seems… hard." Asami barked, picking an easy word to say despite the predicament.

"It will be tough, but you seem to have help from this young wolf." Hikari barked, gazing at me with interest.

"Oh, yes! His name is Eki and he will help me!" Asami barked gaily, smiling to herself as her snow white tail wagged.

"Eki…" Hikari barked, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You will benefit from this journey as well. While Asami will receive the techniques, you will receive the gifts. They won't have any effect in the beginning, but in the end, they will help Asami win." Hikari barked.

"The gifts…?" I barked.

"You will find out more when you reach the others. For now, I give you, Asami, the Sunrise technique. You, Eki, I give you the gift of Joy. Asami, I give you this Celestial Brush. Eki, take this Elemental Mirror." Hikari smiled. "Use them wisely." she barked, fading away into two orbs of yellow light.

Both of the orbs flew into me and Asami's bodies, making us glow for a moment. As quickly as the glowing began, it ended.

"Wow! The Sunrise Technique! That has the power to turn night into day! Go ahead, Asami! Draw a circle into the sky with the Celestial Brush!" Takumi demanded, hopping on Asami's head.

"Mmk, I'll try." Asami barked, gripping the brush into her mouth.

I stared at Asami as she attempted to draw a perfect circle. Moments later, the sun was in the sky, shining brightly and making the darkness fade away.

"YES! It worked! It actually worked!" Takumi praised, glowing a bright yellow.

Asami and I looked at each other, then laughed a little.  
"Didn't know I had it in me!" she smiled.  
That's when both of us began glowing a pale silver light, growing brighter by the second.

"Wha- What's happening?" I barked, looking at Asami weirdly.

"I- I don't know!" Asami barked.

Then, a deep howl came from the both of us, and then everything was black.

"Ugh… what happened…" I asked, holding my head with my hands.

Wait a second! HANDS! I shot up into a sitting position, noticing that I was NOT a white wolf. Oh my goddesses! What happened?

"Miss, you're finally awake." A relived elderly voice stated.

I looked up beside me to find an elderly old woman with a tangerine on her head smiling at me, blankets in her hands. She was in a white yukata and seemed very friendly ad caring like any other old lady...

"I was worried that you and your friend were dead up on the Sacred Deck, so I brought you here with the help of my husband. I am Mrs. Tangerine." she explained, getting on her knees and putting the blankets on the floor.

"I'm Asami…" I greeted.

"Your name suits you well, Asami. You are indeed a morning beauty!" Mrs. Tangerine commented.

"Thanks. Umm… where's my friend?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, he's near the river helping with the laundry. I asked him to continued it while I check up on you." Mrs. Tangerine reported with a smile.

"Thank you." I thanked, bowing respectfully, standing up while smoothing out my yukata and running to the doorway.

When I was outside, everything was back to normal, but I couldn't see Eki anywhere. Just then, Takumi comes bouncing up to me, glowing his usual yellow.

"Asami! Man, you look-"

"No time for compliments. Where's Eki?" I stopped him, giving him an aggitaited look.

"Over there washing laundry." Takumi answered.

I decided over going to Eki and went to look at myself in the river. What I saw was… me.  
A red and white yukata hid my peach-colored skin, red warrior-like shoes on me feeet revealing my toes. In my hand, I held some white and black rosary that looked like the Yin-Yang symbol. My hair was long and white, the ends looking as if they were dipped in black ink, a fringe hanging over my right blue eye.  
"Wha… what happened to me…?" I muttered, touching my cheek.

"Well… when everything went back to normal, you and Eki kinda transformed into half-humans. See, you still have your wolf ears and tail." Takumi explained, pointing at my wolf ears and tail.  
"Oh goodness... I...I'm a half-wolf..."


End file.
